ouy htiw
by Banjir TomatCeri 2018
Summary: [AU, OS] [Dibuat untuk Vinoleks sebagai pemenang Comittee's Choice Fanart] [Dan mereka saling membutuhkan satu sama lain untuk saling menjaga dan menentramkan hati masing-masing]


Langkah kaki bocah itu berhenti ketika ia hampir mencapai ujung pintu. Secara samar, ia mendengar orang bercakap-cakap dengan sedikit lantang. Ada adu argumen yang membuatnya menahan diri untuk tak pergi dari situ. Ia kenal sebuah suara dalam ruangan tersebut. Sang pemilik penampungan, jika ia tak salah ingat, yang bernama Danzou.

"Kami membutuhkan lebih banyak anak untuk eksperimen, kau tahu?" Kata suara asing dari ruangan tersebut, "Ini tuntutan dari petinggi pemerintah!"

Seusai terbatuk, Danzou lalu membalas, "Kemarin kau baru saja memboyong lima bocah dari penampungan ini! Tunggulah seminggu lagi!"

"Tidak bisa! Kami sudah diburu waktu!" Si suara asing terus memaksa, "Kau harus menyerahkan tiga anak lainnya termasuk si bocah berambut pink itu karena kami yakin, dia keturunan suku yang memiliki antobodi terkuat senegara ini!"

Tanpa banyak kata, si bocah lantas pergi meninggalkan pintu ruangan tersebut dengan rencana kabur di kepala.

-oOo-

ouy htiw

naruto (c) masashi kishimoto

story (c) hydrilla

au, ooc, typos, misstype, etc.

tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

Dibuat teruntuk Vinoleks sebagai pemenang comittee's choice fanart dengan karya Pi Ttam Nunmul. Selamat!

-oOo-

Kedua pasang kaki ringkih itu melangkah dengan gemetar menyusuri gereja. Ujung-ujung rambut mereka melepaskan bulir-bulir air yang menuruni wajah dan menyusup di balik baju basah. Bibir si gadis cilik memucat namun tiada berhenti memggumam agar bocah lelaki yang menggandengnya itu tak perlu buru-buru. Si pemuda mungil tidak menanggapi, matanya sibuk fokus mengelilingi gereja tua tak berpenghuni. Lantas langkahnya berhenti ketika berada di undakan yang menghadap langsung dengan kaca besar bergambar Maria.

Kata si bocah lelaki itu, "Sementara kita di sini saja."

Si gadis cilik mengangguk lalu duduk di lantai sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri. Hujan mengguyur bumi sejak petang tadi, tiada menunjukkan pertanda akan reda meski subuh sudah mulai menyapa. Sang pria mungil sendiri menyibukkan diri untuk mencari penghangat dan ia temukan tumpukan pakaian usang di sudut ruangan.

Ia ulurkan kain-kain tersebut kepada temannya itu kemudian berkata, "Pakailah, hangatkan tubuhmu."

Si gadis kecil hanya mengangguk sebagai tanggapan. Ia balutkan pakaian-pakaian usang itu untuk menghangatkan dirinya sendiri. Seluruh tubuhnya telah bergetar atas pertanda bahwa suhu ekstrem sangatlah tidak cocok untuk daya tahan dirinya. Namun, ia tak dapat memejamkan mata barang sebentar meski hanya untuk mengistirahatkan badan. Gadis berambut merah itu melirik ke temannya itu yang telah membaringkan diri di lantai beralas kain usang.

"Sasuke," Mulainya, "Kenapa kita harus kabur dari tempat penampungan?"

"Karena kita hanya dibodohi di sana, Sakura," Sasuke mendengus, "Kita tidak dicarikan orangtua asuh melainkan dijadikan bahan penelitian."

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura, masih tidak mengerti.

"Orang-orang berpakaian putih yang menemui kita setiap minggu itu justru akan membawa kita ke laboratorium," Jelas si pria cilik dengan sabar, "Bagian tubuh kita akan diambil hingga kita mati."

Sakura bergidik lalu menanggapi, "Seram sekali!"

"Tenang saja, aku akan melindungimu," kata Sasuke dengan tenang dan tanpa keraguan.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan bersama Sasuke selamanya!"

Sasuke hanya menggumam samar sebagai balasan.

-oOo-

Bagi Sasuke, keluar dari penampungan adalah ujian hidup yang sebenarnya. Ujungnya, ia jadi mengetahui kenyataan macam apa yang ada di luar gedung berisi bocah-bocah sebayanya itu. Tempat ia bermain, belajar, dan tidur tersebut hanyalah fatamorgana. Sebab semuanya hanya semu, omong kosong belaka.

Sasuke lalu mengetahui bahwa ada tembok besar, dialiri listrik pula, yang menjadi pembatas strata sosial. Di balik dinding yang tinggi menjulang itu, ada bangunan-bangunan mewah nan megah, dengan pelayanan teristimewa dan kehidupan yang amat layak. Pusat-pusat fasilitas penelitian ada di sana, dengan peralatan tercanggih dan terdepan. Sedangkan ia, hanya mampu menilik dari balik celah-celah tembok sambil mempertahankan hidupnya dan Sakura dari hari demi hari.

Ia tak pernah menyesali keputusannya. Sakura pun tidak banyak mengeluh. Gadis kecil itu hanya akan selalu patuh padanya. Ia percaya bahwa apa yang Sasuke lakukan itu benar.

Setiap hari mereka akan berjalan menyusuri kota tua yang penuh akan bangunan usang dan sampah. Mengais pengisi perut dari tumpukan roti dan makanan instan di supermarket yang sudah terjebol setiap jendelanya, sambil berharap agar tanggal kedaluwarsa masih beberaa bulan lagi. Sepasang bocah itu pergi dari satu tempat ke tempat lainnya. Mereka singgah di gereja atau rumah sakit yang terbengkalai untuk menghangatkan diri ketika malam telah tiba.

Sakura tak akan pernah protes atas semua ini meski hidupnya menjadi sulit. Ia percaya pada Sasuke, bocah lelaki tertampan yang pernah ia tahu, serta penyelamat ketika orang lain menghina rambut merah muda anehnya. Hanya saja, kadang gadis mungil berambut merah muda itu gemetar ketika Sasuke, dengan mata gelap nan tajamnya menatap gedung-gedung dari balik pagar penuh dendam, serta meremas jarinya yang pemuda cilik itu genggam secara tidak sadar.

-oOo-

Sasuke kerap bermimpi di tengah pelariannya bersama Sakura. Ketika ia mengistirahatkan diri di atas lantai dingin, ia didatangi oleh kilasan peristiwa aneh yang membuatnya bingung. Bocah bermata gelap itu teringat ketika seorang wanita cantik menyuntiknya dengan cairan bening ketika ia sedang berjalan seorang diri tak jauh dari gedung penampungan. Wanita itu menangis sambil memeluknya, meminta maaf sebab Sasuke harus tinggal di penampungan karena "head-quarter" sedang geger. Lalu, wanita tersebut pergi dengan sebuah mobil mewah berwarna gelap yang sangat mencolok.

Ada pula ketika ia bertemu dengan seorang lelaki yang berwajah tegas dan kaku. Pria itu hanya menatapnya dengan intens dan lama. Kemudian, menepuk kepalanya sambil berujar, "Maaf, kau harus di sini agar tidak mati."

Sasuke tidak mengerti atas apa yang terjadi. Waktu itu, ia baru bisa berhitung dan mengalikan. Meski ia tercepat memahami pemebelajaran matematika itu daripada teman-temannya, ia masih belum bisa mengira apa maksud dua orang dewasa yang menemuinya tersebut. Meski ia mengingat kembali peristiwa aneh melalui mimpi ini, ia masih belum bisa memahami apa yang sedang terjadi.

Akan tetapi, ia bisa menarik suatu kesimpulan. "Head-quarter" yang dimaksud wanita di masa lalunya adalah wilayah dengan gedung menjulang dan dibatasi oleh pagar-pagar tinggi beraliran listrik. Sasuke pun mulai memahami bahwa bocah-bocah dari penampungan dibawa menuju salah satu pusat penelitian di sana. Apa yang sedang terjadi? Mengapa semuanya terasa rancu? Kenapa Sakura dikejar?

Sasuke lantas melirik ke arah sampingnya. Sakura tertidur dengan pulas sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri. Gadis kecil berambut merah muda itu memiliki kedekatan emosional yang tak bisa terdefinisikan dengannya. Awalnya hanya karena Sakura mengikutinya sebab Sasuke pernah menolong bocah berambut aneh itu dari perundungan. Namun, pemuda cilik berambut gelap jabrik itu justru terbiasa dengan kehadiran Sakura yang tetap mengikutinya meski ia kerap menyuruhnya pergi dengan kasar.

Sasuke kemudian menarik dengan perlahan tangan kanan Sakura dan menggenggamnya. Ia mengelus rambut merah muda gadis itu lalu berkata, "Aku akan melindungimu, Sakura."

-oOo-

Sakura telah kehilangan hitungan atas berapa lama mereka dalam pelarian. Bulan telah berganti dan usia mereka telah bertambah. Hidup di jalanan tidaklah mudah sebab banyak preman yang ingin memakai mereka berdua sebagai bentuk pelampiasan. Sasuke akan melindunginya, menjadi tameng atas setiap pukulan dan tendangan. Pemuda itu tidak pernah kehilangan sikap tenangnya. Gurat wajahnya tanpa amarah, pola pikirnya tetap tenang meski di tengah deru badai.

Sakura pikir, hidup di jalanan membuat Sasuke bersikap seperti ini. Dewasa secara cepat namun tidak sesuai usia. Kadang, gadis berambut merah muda itu bergetar ketika berada di dekat pemuda yang ia tak ketahui alur pikirannya. Sasuke bisa jadi sangat mengerikan, begitu pikirnya. Namun, ketika Sasuke memeluknya sebab ia takut akan gemuruh langit yang sedang emosi, risau di hatinya seakan sirna dalam sekejap.

Lagipula, Sasuke tak pernah benar-benar marah hingga membuatnya ketakutan. Sasuke akan tetap diam, tidak membalas preman-preman di jalanan yang turut serta menggantungkan diri pada sisa-sisa peradaban sebelum kehancuran datang. Baginya, semuanya sama. Mereka adalah orang-orang pelarian yang telah paham bagaimana kejamnya dunia dan berakhir di jalanan.

Lagipula, Sasuke masih sama seperti layaknya dulu. Ia masih menjadi pelindung Sakura yang menatapnya dengan lembut. Raut mukanya memang dingin akan tetapi, jemari yang menyusup ke helai-helai rambutnya terasa begitu hangat. Sasuke lah yang merawatnya ketika demam dan Sasuke pula lah yang menjaganya dari usikan orang penderita degradasi moral.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu bersyukur, bahwa Sasuke dapat ia jadikan sebagai tempat menggantungkan diri. Baginya, ia hanya memiliki Sasuke. Dan pemuda itulah satu-satunya yang berharga bagi seorang Sakura.

-oOo-

Ada suatu ketika, kala mereka melintasi daerah lorong bawah tanah untuk menuju kota dengan tingkat kejahatan tinggi namun dipenuhi sumber makanan segar, Sasuke dan Sakura menemukan sebuah bungkusan besar yang terapung di selokan. Pemuda itu telah curiga atas ukuran tak lazim dan bau campuran bahan kimia dari benda tersebut. Lalu, dibukanya bungkusan itu berbekal dengan rasa penasaran.

Sasuke langsung membeku ketika bungkusan itu terbuka. Di sana, ada sesosok mayat yang begitu ia kenali. Seorang lelaki di awal masa pubernya tergeletak dengan tubuh kaku. Rambutnya berwarna perak, matanya menutup, helaan napasnya telah tiada. Di belakang Sasuke, Sakura menutup mulutnya sendiri agar tidak berteriak karena menemukan jasad dari seorang bocah yang menjadi teman sepermainannya dulu saat di penampungan.

Rahang Sasuke mengeras, jemarinya mengepal dengan solid. Sekalipun raut mukanya tampak biasa, gadis berambut merah muda di belakangnya sadar bahwa Sasuke sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Kilatan matanya dipenuhi oleh emosi dan amarah, ada pula percikan tak terdefinisi yang Sakura tak bisa paham itu apa.

Secara tiba-tiba, Sasuke menarik bahunya dan menatap dengan intens. "Mulai sekarang, pakai hoodie-ku dan tutup rambutmu dengan tudungnya. Jangan sampai ada yang tahu apa warna rambutmu," kata pemuda itu.

Sakura hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan.

-oOo-

Hari demi hari, mempertahankan diri di antara reruntuhan gedung menjadi lebih sukar. Jika dulu mereka hanya dianggap bocah remeh tak tahu apa-apa, sekarang fisik mereka telah tumbuh menjadi lebih kuat. Banyak yang memaksa mereka untuk kerja paksa atau dirampok meski tidak yang dimiliki. Mencari makan menjadi pekerjaan sulit sebab tiada lagi yang mengasihani.

Sasuke dan Sakura memang telah memilih menetap di sebuah gereja tua pada ujung perbatasan. Tidak banyak yang melintas di sana dan pemuda itu telah memustuskan bahwa wilayah itu cukup aman. Meski Sasuke harus berjalan berkilo-kilo untuk mencari makan dan sedikit uang, pemuda itu sama sekali tak pernah mengeluh. Sedangkan Sakura akan menunggu dengan khawatir.

Sasuke selalu bilang bahwa ia tak apa. Ia bisa melakukan apa pun dan Sakura tak perlu khawatir. Namun gadis berambut merah muda itu tak bisa menahannya, apalagi ketika pemuda itu kerap sekali pulang dengan babak belur serta percikan darah di bajunya. Sakura curiga bahwa Sasuke terlibat pada perkumpulan bawah tanah yang melakukan pekerjaan kotor untuk mendapatkan uang. Ia telah berusaha menghalau pikirannya akan tetapi, tetap saja gadis itu tak bisa melihat Sasuke harus menderita.

"Kau cukup diam dan menyambutku pulang saja," kata Sasuke ketika ia bilang ingin membantu. "Aku melakukan ini untuk melindungimu," lanjutnya.

Meski Sasuke berusaha untuk melindunginya seperti itu, Sakura tak bisa jika harus melihat pemuda itu terluka karena janji di masa lalu. Ia tak bisa menjadi penyebab setiap rasa sakit yang Sasuke rasakan. Maka dari itu, tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke, Sakura keluar dari lingkungan gereja untuk sekadar mencoba meringankan beban pemuda itu. Ia akan melakukan apa saja yang ia bisa.

Diam-diam Sakura meninggalkan gereja. Ia menuju perbatasan antara "head-quarter" dan kota lusuh yang dianggap sebagai aib. Tempat pertemuan antara senjang sosial yang amat besar namun terdapat banyak permintaan pekerjaan. Gadis itu masih memakai hoodienya dan mengembangkan senyum atas aksi cerdiknya. Ia telah berjalan jauh ke utara sedangkan Sasuke bilang ia akan ke selatan sebentar karena ada urusan. Sakura akan kembali ke gereja sebelum matahari terbenam sehingga pemuda itu tak akan curiga.

Akan tetapi, meski matahari telah beranjak hingga ke atas ubun-ubun, Sakura belum mendapat pekerjaan apa pun. Ia berkeliaran di daerah perbatasan itu tanpa arah. Gadis itu tak menduga bahwa mencari pekerjaan bisa sesulit ini. Pantas saja Sasuke kerap sekali pulang malam. Mungkin pemuda itu memaksakan diri agar bisa membawa pulang uang atau makanan dan berkeliaran mencari kerjaam serabutan hingga seharian penuh.

Lalu, angin bercampur debu dengan nakal menerbangkan tudung hoodienya. Helaian-helaian merah mudanya terjatuh secara perlahan. Sakura terkejut, lantas ia pakaiakan kembali tudungnya secara buru-buru. Dalam sekejap, ia telah merasakan berbagai pasang mata menatapnya. Intens, seolah ia adalah mangsa utama di tengah rimba. Tanpa basa-basi, Sakura mengambil seribu langkah dari sana.

Meski Sakura telah berjalan secepat yang ia bisa, gadis itu dapat merasakan tatapan mata tajam yang mengintainya. Ia merasa diikuti. Langkahnya semakin lebar menuju gereja tempat ia dan Sasuke menetap. Debaran jantungnya menggila, merasakan sensasi yang membuatnya mual sebab bercampur dengan kepanikan dan rasa takut. Ketika ia memutuskan untuk berbelok ke kanan di ujung jalan, sebuah tangan menyengkeramnya hingga ia terpekik saking terkejutnya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini, Sakura?"

Gadis itu menoleh pada suara yang begitu ia kenali. Meski Sasuke menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut, Sakura tetap menghela napas lega. Namun, sedetik kemudian ia kembali panik sebab ia telah melanggar perintah Sasuke. Lagipula, ia tak menduga bahwa pemuda itu bisa berada di sini.

Otak Sakura lantas memutar alasan yang ia anggap rasional lalu berkata, "A-aku hanya bosan saja makanya aku pergi jalan-jalan. Tapi, aku malah tersesat."

Sasuke memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh selidik tapi tidak ingin mempertanyakan lebih jauh. Pemuda itu lalu menarik tangan Sakura sambil berjalan. "Ayo pulang!" Kata teman sepermainannya itu dan dibalas anggukan si gadis.

-oOo-

"Bagaimana? Kau setuju untuk ikut denganku atau memilih agar aku memenggal kepala pemuda sialan itu?"

Sakura menggenggam tangannya kuat-kuat untuk menahan rasa ketakutan yang amat sangat. Di hadapannya, berdiri dua orang pria berpakaian rapi dengan jas dan dasi. Mereka tampak bukan dari wilayah kota lusuh. Akan tetapi, dari "head-quarter" yang dipenuhi arogansi.

Sakura terkejut kala ia sedang menjemur pakaian, kedua pria itu datang tanpa diundang. Mereka tanpa basa-basi ingin membawa Sakura ke tempat di balik tembok pembatas—tempat di mana terdapat gedung-gedung mewah menjulang. Gadis itu dengan cepat menolak, sebab ia, bagaimana pun juga tak akan meninggalkan Sasuke. Ia tak mau berpisah dengan pemuda yang selalu menemaninya kapan pun itu. Lagipula, tiada jaminan bahwa kedua pria tersebut adalah orang baik. Tidak ada yang tahu ada rencana macam apa di balik kepala mereka.

Alan tetapi, setelah mereka membawa nama Sasuke dalam percakapan, hati Sakura mulai tergetar. Salah satu pria itu tersenyum licik dan menyodorkan sebuah tab padanya. Tab tersebut menampilkan sebuah rekaman langsung di mana ada Sasuke yang tengah berjalan di terowongan bawah tanah. Dua puluh meter di belakangnya, seorang pria dengan pistol api membuntutinya.

Napas Sakura tercekat karena video tersebut. Dalam hatinya sedang kalang-kabut diserbu kepanikan luar biasa. Lelaki di hadapannya ini tidak main-main rupanya.

"Aku bisa membunuhnya kapan saja, Nona," ujar lelaki yang menyodorkan tab tersebut. "Dan lagi, aku tahu ia kerap melakukan pekerjaan illegal. Kaupikir, aku hanya bisa diam saja?"

"Putuskan sekarang juga," titah pria berjas yang lainnya. "Ikut dengan kami atau membiarkan pemuda itu terbunuh."

Sakura memutar otaknya dengan cepat. Apakah ia mempertahankan keegoisannya dan membiarkan Sasuke meregang nyawa? Atau ia turut serta dengan pria-pria itu agar Sasuke selamat?

Sasuke selalu melakukan apapun untuknya, bahkan rela terluka agar Sakura tetap bisa makan enak dan terlindungi. Pemuda itu melakukan apapun untuknya. Merawatnya. Menjaganya. Sasuke tak pernah mengeluh meski tubuhnya penuh lebam dan kulit pucatnya mulai menggelap sebab dikecupi mentari setiap hari. Jujur saja, Sakura tak tega melihat Sasuke seperti itu. Hatinya teriris jika pemuda itu pulang dengan luka. Lalu, ia memantapkan dirinya sendiri. Ini yang terbaik. Membiarkan Sasuke tetap hidup adalah jalan yang ia tempuh.

Tanpa banyak kata, Sakura menyerahkan dirinya. "Aku akan ikut dengan kalian," ujarnya memantapkan diri.

-oOo-

Pening itu menghantam kepalanya dengan sangat. Semuanya berputar dan Sakura kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya. Bau kimia menyeruak di seluruh ruangan yang didominasi warna putih itu. Sakura lemas tanpa tenaga yang bersisa seusai salah seorang dokter menyuntikkan sesuatu padanya.

Sejak ia memilih untuk pergi mengikuti pria-pria itu, Sakura dikurung dalam suatu penjara bersama beberapa orang lainnya. Perlakuan tidak mengenakkan kerap ia terima sebab ia memberontak. Sudut-sudut bibirnya telah memar karena tamparan kasar dari penjaga, juga lengan-lengannya membengkak ketika ia melindungi diri dari rundungan sesama tahanan.

Setiap hari, darahnya akan diambil untuk diuji coba. Dari apa yang ia tangkap dari pembicaraan dokter-dokter serta para peneliti, instansi tempatnya ditahan merupakan pusat penelitian anti-biotik sebagai obat penangkal penyebaran virus berbahaya dari bom biologis saat perang dahulu. Bom itu hampir meluluh lantakkan semuanya. Lalu, pemerintah bersama orang berkepemilikan harta lebih membangun "head-quarter" untuk kenyamanan mereka sendiri. Penelitian-penelitian tentang anti-bodi didanai besar-besaran meski mengambil manusia sebagai obyeknya. Bahkan, bocah-bocah mungil di bawah lima tahun tega dijadikan bahan penelitian demi petinggi-petinggi dapat hidup lebih lama.

Seminggu kemudian, Sakura dibawa ke meja operasi. Matanya sudah berkunang-kunang dan gadis itu tak sanggup untuk menggerakkan diri. Namun secara samar, ia masih mendengar lalu-lalang orang di sekitarnya. Ada kegaduhan yang tipis di udara. Sakura tak tahu ada apa. Ia hanya menunggu, diam terbaring di atas meja operasi. Lima menit kemudian, pintu ruangannya didobrak dengan paksa. Seorang pemuda dengan napas tersengal menghampirnya.

"Sakura! Sakura, ini aku, Sasuke," ucap pemuda itu.

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan. "S-Sa-Sasu ... ke?" Tanyanya sambil terbata.

Luka pemuda itu tampak lebih parah dari yang terakhir Sakura ingat. Pipinya juga lebih tirus dengan kantong mata yang gelap. Wajah khawatirnya terasa lucu bagi Sakura.

"Aku akan membawamu pergi dari sini," kata Sasuke lalu membopong tubuh Sakura.

Hati Sasuke mencelos melihat keadaan Sakura yang begitu tak berdaya. Napasnya hampir terhenti ketika ia kembali dan menemukan gadis itu tidak berada di sudut mana pun. Ia terus mencari, kemudian mendapati dari salah seorang pria yang mengatakan bahwa gadis berambut merah muda itu masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil mewah menuju "head-quarter".

"Oi! Cepat kita pergi dari sini, Bocah!" Seorang pria berambut perak dan mengenakan masker yang berjaga di pintu meneriakinya. Sasuke mengangguk dan membopong Sakura, lantas berlari diikuti pria tersebut yang tiada henti menembaki pihak keamanan di instansi penelitian tersebut.

Ia adalah Hatake Kakashi. Pemimpin underground yang mempekerjakannya sejak ia berusia sepuluh. Sasuke sudah kalang kabut ketika Sakura menghilang. Kakashi datang untuk menenangkannya sebab pria itu tahu bagaimana anak buahnya itu telah bersama dengan Sakura untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Mereka menyusun rencana dan mengeksekusikannya secepat mungkin.

Mereka lantas menuju saluran bawah tanah. Akan tetapi, sebelum mereka berbelok, salah satu penjaga menembak kaki Sasuke hingga pemuda itu terjungkal. Kakashi dengan sigap menarik Sakura dan menggendongnya, lalu membopong Sasuke untuk kabur. Rencana mereka memang cukup gila dan hanya bermodalkan rasa berani. Akan tetapi, sudah diperhitungkan semuanya meski nyawa bisa jadi melayang. Ketika mereka berhasil mencapai ujung saluran, sebuah mobil jeep telah menunggu.

Kakashi memperhatikan Sasuke yang terus memeluk Sakura di dalam mobil. Kanyataan bahwa keduanya mampu bertindak gila meski ketidakadilan itu membentang dengan luas sedikit mengusik rasa kemanusiaannya. Sebab, yang dapat Kakashi simpulkan adalah, kekuatan keduanya berasal dari kebersamaan mereka. Dan apapun yang terjadi, mereka harus bersama untuk menjaga dan menentramkan hati masing-masing.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kaulakukan setelah ini Sasuke?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Setelah sembuh, aku akan membawanya ke pulau terpencil agar tidak ada yang dapat menemukan kami."

END

-oOo-

a/n:

First of all, congratulations for Vinoleks! Fanartnya sungguh menggugah sekali!

Kedua, maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas keterlambatan hadiah. Ini murni kesalahan dari saya, Hydrilla, sebagai prizemaker.

Semuanya terasa kacau ketika kepindahan saya ke Jogja, dan setelah ini, saya harus pindah kosan lagi. Mohon doanya agar saya diberi kelancaran dan kenyamanan selama menempuh studi, ya! *Lovelovelove*

Yang terakhir, jangan sungkan untuk mengoreksi saya! Terutama typo dan plot (saya ngetik di hp jadi kurang teliti dan eksekusi plot jadi ... Well? Kurang biasa ngetik di hp soalnya).

Sekian dan terima kasih sudah membaca~ :D

Salam hangat,

—hydrilla.


End file.
